pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Mater
Tokyo Mater is a Cars Toons short. The short was shown in theaters in the US before the Disney animated film "Bolt" in December 2008. The short is the first Disney Pixar production presented in Disney Digital 3-D. It is also the first Pixar short to be shown before a non Pixar produced Disney animated feature film. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, Sheriff pulls up when three of the Delinquent Road Hazards, Boost, DJ and Wingo drift past. As Sheriff races after them, Mater says that he used to be an import. He then tells Lightning what happened. One day, Mater was driving along the road when he spotted a car sitting by the side of the road. He asks Mater to tow him somewhere far away and Mater ends up taking him all the way to Tokyo. As Mater drops him off he notices two modified cars resembling DJ and Wingo. As he follows a group of ladies he accidentally bumps into a gang leader resembling Boost, named Kabuto, who challenges him to a race at midnight. After extreme modifications Mater comes to the starting line. The car he towed tells them that they must race to the top of Tokyo Tower and the winner will become King of all Drifters. Then he tells them that the loser will be stripped of all modifications and becomes stalk. Then the race starts. After Kabuto mocks him saying that he can't drift, Mater ends up sliding through the lobby of a building and being chased by a cop. After he loses him he catches up with Kabuto but is slowed down by his posse of ninja's. Lightning asks Mater what happened next and Mater tells him that he was there too. Back in Tokyo, Lightning is a dragon power expert who defeats the ninja's. After he defeats them, Mater notices that Kabuto is almost to the tower. Lightning takes Mater through a shortcut thorugh a building site where Mater learns how to drift. After Mater notices that the road is out, Lightning shoots him into a pipe that blasts him ahead of Kabuto. As they race into Tokyo Tower, Kabuto knocks Mater off the tower but Mater uses his tow hook to spring him to the top and wins the race. As Kabuto is laughed at by his ninja's after he is stripped of modifications and Mater celebrates his victory, Mater says "That's how I became Tow-ke-yo Mater, king of all of the drifters". Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen does not believe Mater, but then Mater appears with wooden boxes resembling his drifter form. Then Guido slams a box down on his hood. Mater then drives away with Lightning looking on confused. Cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Mach Tony Kobayashi as Kabuto *Robert Ito as Ito-San *Elissa Knight as Mia and Tia *Guido Quaroni as Guido Trivia * The grapics and plot seems to be based on Tokyo Street Racing movies, along with The Fast and Furious:Tokyo Drift * Snot Rod is the only Delinquent Road Hazard not to be seen in this short. * Mike and Sulley from Monsters Inc. appear in this short in their monster truck forms as Mater slides out of the lobby. * When Mater is celebrating after winning the race, we see DJ dancing to the music. * Koji from Cars: Mater National is one of the cars that watches Mater start the race. * The Police car That chases Mater on his light said "Police" in Japanese. * The police cars said the same thing as sheriff in the begenning of the short * The cops love donuts as a food, and the donut is a drifting move in which to spin in a circle * This is the first Maters Tall tail in which Lighting mcqueen doesn't get in trouble * Even though there is japanese songs, the last song is korean. Category:Cars Toons Episodes